One type of component commonly used in vehicle systems for active safety is a radar chip. This component can be used to measure the speed and distance of preceding cars and also detect objects around a vehicle.
The radar chip operates by transmitting electromagnetic waves and then receiving the magnetic waves after they bounce off of targets. Having more signals transmitted and received can improve the accuracy and performance.
One technique to improve the accuracy and functionality of the radar chip is to increase the number of channels, including transmission and receiver channels. However, increasing the number of channels in a radar chip can lead to a costly design, for example such as requiring a relatively large chip, relatively larger package size, more RF I/O ports and relatively large power consumption.
What is needed is a technique to improve radar performance by using more channels/signals for transmission and reception while mitigating complexity and power consumption.